My days at youkai
by holy blader
Summary: my name is flame and i have a terrible serect to tell about youkai It all started on my first day


(A/N-Hello fanfaction users let's get down to the cheese, new story, new oc's, and lots of weird stuff is going to happen, need co-writer so sign up plz, my pet turtle "Fred the hobo" will do the disclaimer and I will work hard at this story)

-Disclaimer- my master holy turtle don't own neither story so back off lawyers and other, peace to turtle kind-

(A/N-also this guide below will show you who is talking (plz remember this) :

narrator- hi

**Flame/Eddie- hi**

Naruto- hi

**Moka and the other girls/other****-**** whatz up**

This is a thought bubble -*

Narrator- *hmm*

**Flame/Eddie- *hmm***

Naruto- *hmm*

**Moka and the other girls/other - *hmm***

**Now here's the story**

**There's your frog wallet, "Naruto"**

Whatever (eye roll), why did you have to kick it like a football again?

**I just wanted to see how much money was in it.**

Doesn't mean you just kick out my hand!(Very angry looking face)

You could just open my wallet and count the money like an NORMAL (yell) person!

**I could, but were not normal at all, plus looking through a man wallet is gay for a guy to do.**

True

There in front of youkai academy was two boys named Naruto and Flame. Flame was a pretty normal looking guy who wore blue jeans, red socks, black shoes, red long shelved shirt, a black vest with pockets, and a black eye patch. His skin was tan. He had black curly hair. He also carries a red sword with him all the time and he has brown eyes. He also has on black necklace with a black wolf on it.

Naruto was pretty normal guy too. Expect that he has 3 whisker- like marks on each cheek and he has light blue eyes. He wore blue jeans, orange shirt, orange socks, black shoes, and an all-black jacket. He haves sun-kiss hair, tannish-skin, and he always carries a little pouch fill with shrunken and he also have a little green necklace with a necklace on it.

**Well let's gets going, Naruto**

But, I hate school why can't we go to the arcade instead.

**Nope remember your parents will before they left. **

**Dear Naruto and Flame,**

**This is your parents speaking and we want to tell you we love you. We are so sorry that some of this will is cover in blood and tears and getting hit by that bullet that was going toward you and Flame. Just always know that we will watch what you from above**

**Love you always,**

**Your parents**

**P.s watch each other's back**

**P.s.s Flame makes sure you keep your eye patch on O.K**

**P.s.s.s Naruto I want you to have a good time at school and make lots of friends and DON"T DROP OUT**

**From, mom**

Fine let's go

**Wait a minute, Naruto want's that's moving up and down**

(Naruto started to gather youkai energy and his eyes they then turn a deep shade of red)

**Well what is it?**

It's a girl with blue wings and with bouncing-

**See you at school naruto**

Oh, leaving me all ready, fine i'll see you at school

**Thanks man i'll see you at school**

**(Flame then started to gather youkai energy at the middle of his back a pair of crimson red wings came out, flame then started to fly off towards the girl)**

-Jerk- always leaves me alone when hot girls are nearby

(Naruto then started to through the forest, while Flame is flying through the air)

(With naruto as he walk through the forest)

I should took the loud way to school but no I had to take a short cut through these scary woods like an idiot (naruto smack himself in the head)

*** Creek***

(Naruto then jumps up into the air from fright)

W-w-wh-wh-what was that?

*** Creek***

What ever it is it's coming closer!

***Creek***

I'm out of here!

Coming through the woods was a beautiful girl with bubble gum pink hair with a very tight shirt on with a breast size (A/N bigger than my girlfriend who had hit me right here when I type it) of small watermelon with a very small miniskirt on who was also riding a pink bicycle hit our blond hero who was to stupid move out the way. (Hey I no fair I expect a monster or something to come through the woods not a hot chick) let's see what happen next.

Ugh, that was a crashing experience (A/N pun intended)

(naruto starts to get up and grab the girl boob by accident)

**Ooooohhhhh (A/N the pleasure 1)**

**(Naruto then quickly crawl with a blush on his face)**

**Sorry, sorry, I'm truly sorry**

**It's ok. (Starting to stand up) what your name?**

It's Naruto, what yours?

**Its moka **

Hey Moka

**Yea**

Can I ask you a question?

**Yes**

Why were you going through the forest so fast?

**Oh, (blush appeared on moka face) I was looking for my friend Eddie**

Oh O.k., well come on we have to get to school

**Oh O.K., but naruto I have to tell you a secret**

Um O.K., What is it?

**(Moka leans close to naruto ear and softly said)**

**You smell great**

Wait! What!

(Naruto is then bitten by Naruto in the neck)

AAAAAHHHHH

(With flame will he is flying in the air)

(Flame started to fly even faster toward the school as he thought)

*** I didn't know she would be here, now me and naruto have to leave, wait a minute if she here than the others are here***

**(As Flame was in thought he didn't even notice that he had pass the girl in the air, and he heard someone saiding)**

**Hey!**

***DAMN***

**Hey you wait up!**

**(Flame slow down and stop and wait for the girl to come by)**

**Finally I caught up to you, I just wanted to talk**

**Oh,umm what's your name?**

**Its kurmura**

**Mine's name is Flame**

***Dazed look gets on kurmura face***

**You O.k.**

**Sorry, just thinking how you look like my friend Eddie **

**Oh o.k. well you want to fly to school**

**Sure**

(AAAAAHHHHH)

**What was that?! (They said in unison as they flew to school)**

(Later on at school)

**Hello class I'm Miss Nekko and when I call your name tell us about self**

(25 names and tell later)

**Umm Naruto**

(Naruto standed up and said)

My name is naruto, I like ramen, girls, and sharp throwing weapons, my best friend is that guy (points at flame) yep that guy over there, he's right there

(The whole class haves a sweat drop)

**Next is flame**

**My name is flame, I like pie, swords, and fire, my best friend is flame, and also if you ask if I'm blind in 1 eye your answer is no, because I just like to wear it**

(Medium size sweat drop from the class)

**Next up is moka**

**My name is moka, I like certain boys, my friend Eddie, blood, and I like bats**

**(Almost full size sweat drop from everyone in the class expect Naruto and Flame)**

**Next up is kurmura**

**My name is kurmura, I like boys, flying, and my friend name Eddie, also there is my friend flame **

(The whole class loses their sweat drop because it pops of the weird talk and tell)

**O.K. class let have a great day see you tomorrow class said Miss Nekko**

(As everyone is leaving Miss Nekko stops flame and tells him to go to the head office for family business)

(In the office with flame)

**So let me get this straight I have to have multiple wife's because I'm the last of my clan**

**That's Flame, now you may leave and have a great day said the headmaster (with an evil smile)**

**Man (sad face appeared on Flames face)**

(With naruto)

Hey Moka wait up

**What is Naruto?**

I was just wondering if we could get something to drink at that machine over-

(Naruto was cut off by a fist to the side where he got hit by moka bike; Naruto was sent flying straight to the machine he was talking about)

**Listen here moka, my name is Jake (A/N really going to need that lizard guy name) and from now on you're my girl and I don't want you talking to other guys no more, now move out my way said Jake**

(As Jake to started to walk away, Moka waited till he left her sight before rushing over to Naruto)

**NARUTO! Are you O.K.?**

Yea but that was an crashing experince, I don't what to try that again

(Both naruto and moka started to walk away)

(later on in the day with flame)

(flame just came back from his last period in class and he saw someone in a youkai uniform walk straight into his flame's room without a care in the world)


End file.
